Monroe
Monroe (モンロー Monrou) is a vampire and the wife (or aide in the 1985 anime) of Pii. Appearance Monroe is a beautiful woman, who is modeled after the American actress Marilyn Monroe. In the second anime, she has wavy medium-length blonde hair, blunt bangs and a mole under her left eye and beside her nose. Her eyes have black irises and white sclerae, thin eyebrows above them and she wears red lipstick. Her clothing consists of a simple sleeveless onepiece purple dress that reaches her knees and has a v-cut neckline. Within the third anime, Monroe's hair is slightly longer and has more volume, her bangs are now in a parted style, having more hair by her right side. Her eyes have dark blue irises, a mole sits on her left cheek and wears red lipstick. She wears white high heel shoes and her dress is now white and has a long skirt and thin straps, resembling the the white dress of the actual Marilyn Monroe. In the fourth anime, Monroe's hair is much longer than previous incarnations now reaching her back and her bangs are now more evenly parted. Her eyes have teal irises, her eyebrows now match her blonde hair, she has a mole on her left cheek and her lips have red lipstick. Her dark purple dress has a wide neckline that stops before her shoulders, the end of her dress reaches the middle of her thighs and her heels are red. Within the fifth anime, Monroe's hair is shorter and the side curls inwards, pointing to her face, her bangs are parted above her left eye and curl inwards as well. Her eyes have light purple irises, light blue eye shadow, a mole under her left eye and she wears pink lipstick. She wears a pink pearl necklace, a yellow bead wristband on her right arm, a ring and a pink dress with long skirt and thin straps and white heels. In the sixth anime, Monroe has light blonde hair that curl outward at the ends, her bangs are parted above her left eye. Her eyes have purple irises with yellow pupils that have black centers, below her left eye is a mole and she wears red lipstick. Her outfit consists of a pink-hued, white dress with thin straps and a long skirt and red high heel shoes. Personality History Second Anime Monroe appeared along with Pii in episode #25 of the second anime adaption, The Phantom Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1971): Episode 25 Third Anime Monroe appeared along with Pii in episode #61 of the third anime adaption, The Phantom Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 61 Fourth Anime Monroe appeared along with Pii in episode nine of the fourth anime adaption, Roar! Kitaro Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 9 Fifth Anime Monroe appeared along with Pii in episode #43 of the fifth anime adaption, Mysterious Yōkai Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 43 After their defeat, they showed up again at the GeGeGe House in episode #54, Vampire Elite, however they could not provide help as Johnny is above them in terms of power. As the Vampire Elite's song started to play outside, they are frightened and quickly run away.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 54 Sixth Anime Monroe appeared along with Pii in episode #93 of the sixth anime adaptation, The Phantom Train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 93 Abilities Claws: Monroe is able to turn her fingernails into long sharp claws. Trivia References Navigation pt-br:Monroe Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Yōkai Category:Vampires Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Antagonists